Mayor
The Mayor is a gamepass and a Government role, whose job is to keep order in the wastelands as they run the server. They are the head in the government role. The Mayor works for The Capital. The Mayor's role is the most prominent role in the game. Mayors usually get special treatment by other players. Positive treatment would be such as item discounts, people guarding the Mayor, and following the Mayor's orders. Negative treatment would be such as a riot to make the Mayor leave, targeting the Mayor, and insulting the Mayor only. The Mayor has special abilities that no other roles have. They can change the weather, drop cargo, teleport people, and set up a lottery. To use them, they must be accessed by press T > Actions. These four abilities make the Mayor the most powerful role in the game. Dropship The Mayor can dropship at any location on a platform. The Dropship brings Cargo. The cargo cooldown is 16 minutes. Cargo pods contain weapons, food, and breaching tools: *Can take again upon your death. * Battering Ram * C4 * M16 * Bloxy Cola Only the Government roles (Mayor, Soldiers, Detective) can obtain the items from the pod by press E. Once they take a cargo, they can not take another. The items are temporary only. They are lost upon dying or leaving the game. These items cannot be dropped which also means they can't be moved to a player's inventory. When the Mayor summons cargo, a dropship soars above and drops the cargo pod at an extreme speeding rate. Once the cargo crashes in front of the Mayor, it can be interacted with. It's common practice that the Mayor would summon a Dropship and cargo pod at the same time. The cargo pod cannot be moved, exploded, or raided. It despawns once it runs out of cargo or reaches a time limit. Lottery The Mayor can hold a lottery between 100-25k in which people participate for a large amount of money. The lottery cooldown is for 8 minutes. When a lottery starts, there will be an announcement at the top of the player's screen that asks if they want to enter it. The player can ignore the notice or they can enter the lottery. If they choose to enter, they must click the "Participate" button. The Mayor can control how much someone has to bet to enter the lottery. Anyone can participate in lotteries. If the player doesn't have enough money to take part in the lottery, they won't be able to enter. The Mayor himself can enter the lottery. In a couple of seconds, the lottery will end and the winner obtains the money automatically. Dropship The Mayor can call for a Dropship which will gather all soldiers at where the Mayor stands. When a Dropship is commenced, a bulky aircraft (the Dropship) sweeps down from the sky and slowly comes to halt once it's hovering over the ground. Then, all soldiers are teleported in the middle of the Dropship. The cooldown is 2 mins. The Dropship cannot be interacted with. If a player touches/walks into it, they will go clip through the Dropship since it's not a solid object. It is also the vehicle that drops cargo from Cargo Drops. It has two front spotlights that have nearly the same functionalities as the USP's flashlight and the spotlight from the build menu. Gather the Townsfolk The Mayor can use the "Gather the Townsfolk" option to allow everyone on the server to be teleported to a spot. The Mayor has to be on the spot at which he wants everyone to be teleported before using this ability. The cooldown is 2 mins. Make an Announcement The Mayor can make an announcement that will appear on all players' screen. The announcement is text only. The cooldown is 1 minute. Weather The Mayor has control over the weather in the server. His or her options are: * Day - Day time * Night - Night time * Morning - Mixture of day and night. * Evening - Darker than Morning. * Nuclear Winter - Snow, along with a blizzard. * Rain - Gloomy lighting, rain with/without some fog * Sandstorm - Sand getting blown around that reduces sight. * Fog - May reduce field of view. Tips Though the Mayor's salary is high, it isn't really a profitable job. But there are a lot of ways to please the citizens ( or profits yourself?) Helpful Mayor: * Advertisement for merchant sales: ''Build a shop, ask customers to buy your shipments wide-server, use the Gather the Townfolk ability and switch roles to sell any of your shipments. This is an effective way to profit. You may not need a shop. * ''Searching for contraband. (aka Legal Raiding) '' Risky but extremely profitable. Requires Cargo drop and other government officials. * '''Work with local players: '''Try to cooperate with local civilians and government officers for some special offers. You may get some valuable information and nice deals. * '''Crop planting: Good way to earn more profits. Requires Crops. * Host social event: You can make an event that requires money to enter. You can make a Lottery too. You can also host some social events yourself like: Fighting Tournaments, Public Hangout/Attraction Plots, or hosting a lottery-like fighting tournament where entry fees are collected and given to the winner, with you taking some percentage. Corrupt Mayor * '''''Legal printing: This is hard to enforce, see Trivia. A corrupt Mayor would probably legalize use of printers through the server and make a living by printing a large sum from printers. Able to print 200,000 cash/hour or more. '''This may require '''skills, a safe house '''and an '''alt account with heavy arms. '''Alternatively, you may work together with friends instead of using and alternative account. * '''Raiding. Yes? A corrupt Mayor could rob other merchants' shops and bases for shipments and or printers. Can be profitable, depends on your luck. Requires heavy arms, corrupt soldiers, Detectives and a cargo drop. * Abuse your powers: Mayor, use your power for evil. You can change the weather, right? Trivia * The mayor's name can turn yellow, but the same rules apply as he is still a government agent. * If the roof of a building the Mayor wants everyone to teleport in is too low, the players teleported to that location will be teleported to the top of the roof of the building, instead. This ability is also useful if the mayor is in trouble and can just teleport out. Don't get a red name before trying to do that. * The majority of Mayors can be corrupt and abusive. They can get a team of Soldiers and Thieves to raid houses/stores, randomly plant C4 on players' bases, and abuse their powers in different ways. * Some Mayors allow printers to be legal, but that's up to the Soldiers/Detective since they are the ones who enforce the rules. * Before the Mayor gamepass was released, there was Wikileaks saying that the Mayor would be able to do Martial Law and Airdrop, we don't know what they could have done but the devs said that they removed it due to being too hard to implement. * Non-government players or trolls will often insult mayors with the word "Gayor" * Mayor is currently the most expensive gamepass to buy. (2,200 Robux) * The Dropship model that the Mayor can summon is from the movie titled 'District 9' Category:Government Category:Jobs Category:Game Pass Category:Raiders